


Vipers and Gods

by XXXRileyBoi



Category: Dragon Ball, Street Fighter
Genre: Journals, Literature Features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXRileyBoi/pseuds/XXXRileyBoi
Summary: Just a fanfic I made. Still working on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic I made. Still working on it.

[](https://www.deviantart.com/lostonezero/art/Crimson-Viper-disguise-369622831)

 

Chapter I: The Beginning  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **NOTE: This starts 10 years before the events C. Viper experiences in** _ **Street Fighter IV**_ **, meaning her daughter will not be born yet. Also, Beerus wakes up 10 years earlier as well.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the S.I.N. base, scientists began to calibrate Crimson Viper's battle suit. The suit was still in beta, but performing very well, almost completely functional. However, there was one function that was yet to be tested properly. That feature was a teleportation device that would, theoretically, allow Viper to reach any destination she visualizes instantaneously. The device was hidden in the fabric of her suit, and linked to a neural transmitter, which would allow her to teleport to location she visualizes. 

Viper yawned as the upgrade was taking far longer than she wanted. She just wanted to test the new function and get back to the base. She could literally think of hundreds of things she'd rather do than stand still as the scientists around her tried to perfect her suit. 

After a  few more minutes of work, the scientists finally took a break. They did what they could and the suit's teleportation feature was now ready to test. 

"Imagine anywhere you want to go, the teleportation device in your battle suit will take you there," One of the scientists said to her. 

"Out of curiosity, what if I teleport to the location I imagine but can't teleport back?" Viper asked.

"While there is a small chance of that occurrence, for this test we have agents all over the world ready to retrieve you in that given scenario. 

Viper closed her eyes and imagined her destination. Here goes nothing, she thought. In a flash of light, she had disappeared from the lab. The scientists praised their work on the teleportation function. However, she was no where to be found on the tracking device. 

When the Crimson Viper opened her eyes, the spectacle was one to behold. The random place she had thought up was actually real. The world she was on was shaped like an upside-down pyramid, grass flourishing everywhere, and a peculiar massive tree and lake. Surrounding the planet was a beautiful red sky. 

As she was gazing and taking in the world around her, a voice spoke to her.

"Captivating view, isn't it?" The voice said, causing Viper to jump back and get into a fighting stance. 

"Who are you?" Viper asked as she activated the electrical gloves on her battle suit. 

"My name is Whis. I am an angel of Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction," Whis replied, "And you are Maya, known more infamously by the code name Crimson Viper. Might I ask what business you have here?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"Well then, allow me to give you a tour. You are a guest, after all!"

Whis provided Viper with a quick and brief tour of the planet, preparing to end outside of Beerus' sleeping chambers.

"Unfortunately, it appears as though we must end the tour here," Whis said, "I do not want to risk the possibility of you angering Beerus before he wakes up."

"What about me waking up?" Beerus said, walking out of his chambers groggily and rubbing his eyes.

"Lord Beerus! My, that was impeccable timing, really," Whis replied.

"And who might this be?" Beerus said, pointing at Crimson Viper.

"This is Maya, also known by her agency name 'Crimson Viper'," Whis answered, "Due to an error in her battle suit's teleportation function, she ended up here."

"So why the hell haven't you taken her back yet?" Beerus said, still a tad grumpy, "I could care less about an earthling. I'm determined to see the Super Saiyan God and battle him for myself."

"Super Saiyan God? What's that?" Viper asked.

"The Super Saiyan God is the legend among legends of the warrior race of the Saiyans. The power of six good-hearted Saiyans must be infused for one of them to achieve this legendary form," Whis said, "There is one on Earth known as Son Goku."

"You mean the kid back in the day who fought in martial arts tournaments?" Viper asked in shock.

"I suppose I'll pay this 'Son Goku' a visit," Beerus said, "But back to the question at hand, why is she still here?"

"I figured she might want to train under me and learn to utilize God ki," Whis said, "It could be possible that she might end up being stronger than the Super Saiyan God you desire to battle against."

Beerus was intrigued by this claim. For this woman to be beyond the power of the Super Saiyan God seemed farfetched, but at the same time, another pupil of Whis could give him a fair challenge at least. That is, with him being heavily suppressed.

"Fine, what does she have to say about the matter?" Beerus asked.

Viper contemplated this. She had seen ki used by fighters like Ryu and Chun-li, but for it to be on the level where it could threaten the universe sounded unfathomably absurd. However, with that kind of power. She could shut down S.I.N. for good, retire, maybe start a family. Taking all of this into consideration, she gave her answer.

"I would like to train with Whis," She said firmly.

"Then it's settled," Beerus said, "I suppose I'll wait some time to see this 'Son Goku'."

**CHAPTER I END.**

**A/N: Thank you to any and everyone who read this chapter. Special thanks to[lostonezero](https://www.deviantart.com/lostonezero/) for letting me use his work in my story. Be sure to give feedback and tell me what you thought about it. Also, I would like your opinion on something: should I give power levels for the characters? And feel free to debate me on whether or not power levels matter in Dragon Ball. Thanks for reading, part 2 is on its way!**   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml752686783']=[] 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: "Mastery of Self-Movement"  
\-----------------------------------------------------

About two months later, Viper engages in further training with Whis. She threw multiple punches, which Whis easily blocked with a finger. He did not have a doubt in his mind that she was getting stronger, maybe she could master his _technique_ sooner than he expected. 

Viper switched up her strategy, flying towards Whis, she prepared to throw a punch. At the last second, she vaulted over the angel and attempted to attack with a kick, but the angel dodged with minimal effort. 

"Your technique could use further refining," Whis said, "I felt as though you had think out your method of approach before performing it, even if it was a brief formulation, correct?"

"Yeah," Viper admitted. 

"Now, try to attack me without thinking about your next move," Whis said, "When you rely on physical thoughts for action, you lose precious fighting time."

Viper exhales and gets into her fighting stance. Flying toward Whis, she threw a punch, which Whis once again easily dodged. Trying not to think about her next action, she delivered a roundhouse kick that the angel deflected. Still trying to ignore the urge to calculate her next move, she throws another kick that was about to connect, but Whis swiftly dodged. 

"You're getting better," Whis admitted.

Viper continued on the offensive, thinking less and less about her next strike. Punch after punch, she was worrying about it less. She began to let her strikes move on their own. 

The spar continued, each of Viper's hits getting more and more precise, but still not enough to connect on Whis. While putting more effort into her attacks, she still did not try to think before her next strike, just letting her body move as it willed. As she threw more and more strikes, she began to feel an odd warmth around her. As this warmth began to overtake her body, she felt as though her strikes were improving. Stronger. Faster. More precise. She felt all of this coming from her attacks. 

As this phenomenon occurred, a strange aura began to surround Viper. Whis and Beerus could now feel the heat she felt within herself. Beerus began to wake up from a short nap due to this occurrence. 

"Ah, the first stage," Whis said with a small smile on his face, "You've done it...The beginning of mastering Ultra Instinct."

Viper, clothed in a radiant white aura and now manifesting silver irises in her eyes, stood in front of the angel. Beerus saw this transformation and looked in shock.

"A mere mortal.....has attained a level of Ultra Instinct?" Beerus said in complete disbelief.

Viper rushes at Whis, throwing a barrage of attacks instinctively. The angel, being a master of Ultra Instinct by nature, dodged her attacks easily, albeit with more effort than before. Beerus noticed this and powered up a bit, suppressing himself to her level. 

"Good, this might provide me with some sort of fun before I meet the Super Saiyan God," He said with a smirk. 

As Viper kept up her assault on Whis, her eyes shifted, allowing her to block the oncoming punch from the God of Destruction. Her target in her sparring match had clearly changed to Beerus. The two rushed at each other with a barrage of punches and kicks, although Viper's became more precise and connected. However, Beerus had successfully landed a few hits as well, something which was noticed by Whis. 

"I see," He said, "Though Viper can use Ultra Instinct _offensively,_ she has not quite mastered the defensive aspects. However, she does seem to be improving on that.."

Viper let out a double-roared yell and struck Beerus across his face and sent him flying backwards, passing out from the strain of Ultra Instinct in the process.

"I'm surprised she was that powerful...I had to use more power than I thought I would," Beerus said. 

"I'm surprised she reached a level of Ultra Instinct greater than the God of Destruction in a shorter period of time!" Whis said, "It took her only two months whereas you had to train for millions of years."

"Shut up, Whis!" Beerus yells. 

Both turn their attention to the woman who was now regaining consciousness. She struggled to stand at this point. 

"Ugh, that form.....my whole body hurts...," Viper said. 

"Take your rest for the day. We'll resume training tomorrow," Whis said. 

 _A human woman obtaining Ultra Instinct sooner than the God of Destruction,_ Whis thought.

**END OF CHAPTER II.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading through this story once again! I hope you enjoyed this part as much as you did the first! Since Viper was training with Whis, I only thought it natural to have her get the "Omen" to Ultra Instinct. However, I decided to mix it up and have her version be kind of the opposite of Goku's. Who knows? Maybe the two will get compared later on? Anywho, thanks again for reading the entire chapter!**  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml756025980']=[] 


End file.
